I'll Miss You
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: Akito orderes Tohru's memories to be erased. Heartache and pain insues. Better than summary. Please read!


A/N: helloooo again. this a oneshot based off of the anime only! not good for Akito lovers. read on and enjoy! warning, this story is kinda sad...

**I'll Miss You **

Akito was angry. He had no particular reason to be, he just was. His anger directed itself at one person...Tohru Honda.

_Stupid girl, _he thought savagely, _She has ruined everything. I hate her! She has been around for two years, and all of my MY zodiac is obsessed with her. No, I won't let it happen, __**I **__have the say._

Akito sent for Hatori. When Hatori came in, he could easily tell that Akito was angry.

"Hatori," Akito said, "I want you to erase Tohru Honda's memories."

Hatori looked at him in shock and disbelief, "But..._why?_"

"Because I said so!" Akito snarled, "Go and erase her memories this instant! Better yet, bring her here. I want to _watch_. Bring Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure also. We wouldn't want them to not have the chance to say goodbye," Akito grinned evilly.

Hatori bowed his head and left, heading towards Shigure's house. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He loved the slight girl, with all of his heart. They all did. Him, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatsuharu, Momiji, even Ayame. He walked up to the front door, not bothering to wipe away his tears. Shigure answered the door.

"Hatori...what..." Shigure's eyes widened, then grew sad. He knew what was coming.

Hatori followed Shigure inside. Tears were now falling from Shigure's eyes as well. They found Tohru in the living room. Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji were there also. Everyone looked up to see Shigure and Hatori with tears in there eyes.

"What...what's wrong?" Yuki asked, afraid of the answer.

"Akito has ordered me to erase Tohru's memories," Hatori said, tears flowing freely.

The reaction was instantaneous. Momiji burst into tears and hugged Tohru around the waist, transforming. Tears welled up in Yuki's eyes as he put his face in his hands. Kyo fell to his knees, his heart aching. Haru's reaction was the loudest.

"No!" Haru shouted, "NO! We can't let him do this! No one else will say it, but I will. We LOVE her, we love her so much! He can't take her away from us!"

"Haru..." Shigure started.

"NO!" Haru yelled, enraged, "We can...we can say he did erase her memories...and..."

"It won't work, Haru," Hatori said, "I'm sorry. He ordered me to do it in front of him at the main house."

Haru punched the wall, then gave up, falling to his knees as well. Tohru hadn't said anything. Tears were overflowing in her eyes, but she remained calm.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry that it's going to hurt all of you. I'll miss you....with all of my heart. I love you all."

One by one, the Sohma males gathered around her, getting as close as possible, and cried with her. Eventually, they couldn't wait any longer. Haru and Momiji joined the rest in going to watch Tohru's memories get erased. Akito smiled evilly as the group walked in.

"About time," Akito said, "Get it done, Hatori, NOW!"

Tohru went and sat down in front of Hatori. Tears were still falling from all of there eyes. He put his hand over her eyes.

"I'll miss you," Tohru said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'll miss you all...I love you all...even Akito....I'll miss you."

Everyone's heart broke at this loving words. Hatori closed his eyes...and there was a flash then suddenly...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Akito screamed, "NO! NO! NO! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akito's hand was gripping his chest tightly, and he fell to his knees.

Before anyone could try to help him, they felt a shock go through there whole bodies, painful yet....not. When it was over, Akito was lying on the floor, and the Sohma's felt...different. Their animal spirits were gone, they felt the loss, but also the freedom. Hatori rushed to Akito. He checked him...then looked up.

"He's dead," Hatori stated, then his attention shifted, "Tohru!"

The Sohma's surrounded Tohru, all but forgetting about the now dead Akito. She lay peacefully on the floor, looking asleep.

"Is..." Kyo hesitated, "Is her memories gone?"

Hatori again had tears in his eyes, "Yes, I had already erased her memories."

The others began to cry also. They were finally free, and the one person they loved the most...had forgotten them. The heartache was too much for them. All of them couldn't imagine living without the beautiful girl who had warmed all of their hearts.

"I'll miss you...Tohru," Hatori said.

"I'll miss you," Shigure said.

"I'll miss you, Tohru," Momiji sobbed.

"Ill miss you," Yuki whispered.

"I'll miss..." Kyo couldn't finish, he was sobbing so hard.

"I'll miss you, Tohru," said Haru.

THE END......or is it?

A/N: I know, I know, kinda cruel huh? Well I'm thinking about making this a two shot, but I'm not sure if it will end sadly or happy. Myself, I prefer happy endings, but let's face it, happy endings don't happen very often in real life.

Advice: keep scrolling down

.................................

.............................

.................................

............................

.........................

................................

...........................

..........................

..............................

.............................

...........................

..........................

............................

.........................

............................

...........................

........................

..........................

........................

.........................

........................

.......................

.......................

.......................

....................

.......................

........................

............................

...............................

.................................

.............................

.............................

A/N: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, i'm just kidding, here's the rest of the story! sorry, that was mean, but i couldn't help it!

Tohru woke to hear crying. Opening her eyes, she saw the people she loved most in the whole world crying above her. Her heart broke at the sight.

"Don't cry," she said softly, "Please don't cry for me."

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"T-Tohru?" Kyo stuttered

Tohru slowly sat up, "It's okay. I know it will hurt all of you to have my memory erased...but I don't want you to hurt because of me...."

She grew confused at the dumbfounded looks on everyones face.

"Uh..." Hatori said, "I did erase your memories...I thought."

"What?" Tohru said, confused.

With a little help, Hatori explained what had happened.

"So..." Tohru said, "What killed Akito?"

"It was heartbreak," Shigure said softly, "Everyone knew what Akito planned. All the zodiac member's hearts cried out at once. It was too much for Akito to handle. It killed him, in turn breaking the curse."

"So why do I still have my memories?" Tohru said, still confused.

Hatori shook his head, "I don't know...and honestly, I don't care! You're still here....and you still remember, that's all that matters."

In turn, they all came and gave Tohru a kiss on the forehead or cheek, telling her that they loved her. Tohru was happy.

Tohru continued to be a major factor in the Sohma's lives. They never fought over her, and she never chose anyone. She was their love...their entire life.

THE END....really the end this time


End file.
